secrets_of_the_high_seasfandomcom-20200216-history
Aoife Faoláin
Appearance At the age of 19, Aoife has grown to her full height of 5'5". Her skin's pale and delicate, burning easily in the sun if she's not covered up. Like most of her clan, she often has single braids and minor ornaments in her hair. The hair itself lost almost all of it's pigmentation at an early age, and her eyes are a dark green. She's quite a slender girl, not really having all too much curve or distinction. Not that she minds in the slightest, all the better for her dancing and style of combat Aoife took quite a liking to the colour green as she grew up,often wearing green dresses, tunics, shirts or jewelry. Depending on how she's feeling on the day, Aoife may have her hair left long and untamed, or kept in various braids and buns. During her travels Aoife's taken to wearing light bits of chain mail and plate armor, covered in a tunic, skirt and cloak. All green of course. She finds it offers ample protection, while still allowing a certain amount of maneuverability in almost any situation. Through practice and strength training, she's still able to continue her light footed dance around most combat situations. She carries about an ornate shortsword at her hip. Although most should be wary as to not be fooled by it's fragile looks. Aoife is quite proficient with the blade, and it itself, is of a rather sturdy build. Lastly, Aoife often has a short bow and quiver strapped to her back, although they're not quite as prevalent as the sword, since she only wears them if out hunting. Personality Aoife is distant most of the time. She often likes to sail off into her own little world of fantasy, music and light where she can just relax and be content. She's much like her mother in the regard that she can't really think all to much about the future and what it might hold, she prefers to live in the moment, even if that moment just happens to be her drifting off into a daydream. She gets on rather well with domestic animals, and has a healthy respect for the wild. The girl can often be found spending her time out in forests or near the sea just relaxing. Because of this odd attitude, people are often first apprehensive around Aoife. Not quite sure of the girl would run up to and hug them or whip out her sword and cut them for getting too close. This isn't to say that Aoife is harsh or forces distance upon others. She'll always be polite, open and friendly when given the chance. Meeting new people, making new friends and learning about them is really what she lives for. One vice in this area would be that if put in that situation gossip will be the first thing that touches her lips. All in good humor, but it's hard to shut her up when she gets going. Some might describe her as ditsy, but really Aoife's just very keen on interaction and meeting new people. This is often off putting to most, but since it worked as a child, she hasn't really left the practice behind. Towards those she doesn't like, someone being cruel or someone scary, Aoife will be incredibly... feisty. She'd never go openly looking for a fight, but she can be quite persistent and stubborn if the situation calls for it. If angry enough, her thick accent will come out, unable to really control the reflex. If forced to, in combat situations or the like, Aoife can be serious. However more often than not, she'd just play with her foe, dancing around them, weaving through attacks and hardly doing anything to them. She detests killing and will only ever fight if she's forced to some how. Thankfully, her training in the Arcane and physical arts is substantial enough that she can hold her own if push comes to shove. History List of key events in her life (Because I'm lazy) * Born into a small clan of people living out in the forest of Nuada. * Mother died during her birth. Father unknown. (Mother native to Nuada, Father from New Svada) * Raised by her grandmother and the clan. * Learned a number of skills from those around her (e.g. Dancing, sword play, hunting, singing etc) * Began to lean nature magic from her grandmother at 10. (Grand mother was a novice/unrecognised Druid) * Felt trapped in the camp as she grew up. * Left at 17 to travel the world, after her grandmother died. * Found no one would take a girl from one of the forest clans with them. Well, unless she was offering her 'services' * Cut her hair and pretended to be a boy to get a position as a cabin boy. * Sailed to the nearest main island and departed the crew. * Earned gold by doing odd jobs for people, performing and hunting * Eventually had enough to travel without needing to pretend she was a boy * Still hops from ship to ship, island to island today. Inventory * Green cloak * Ornate Shortsword * Pack (Basic rations, bedding, survival items, keepsakes) * Crafted Bow * A dozen arrows * Light Chainmail * Spare clothes * Flute Abilities/Skills Adept Swordswoman: '''From the training she received from growing up, Aoife has developed a sword style quite unique to herself, albeit lacking the same precision and speed that one might seen in an expert. She fights by moving through and around opponents, looking for points of weakness to strike at, rather than just exerting a lot of force onto them and hoping it would damage. Her agility is incredibly impressive for one her age, and combined with natural flexibility means that she can dodge a number of strikes, even while in awkward positions. '''Adept Markswoman: As a hunter, Aoife had to learn how to use a bow and arrow from an extremely young age. She was slow to pick it up at first, and within her tribe she was of average skill, but when contrasted to those not from her tribe, Aoife's a very skilled archer. Her bow has a short range, but she's a master at using it from odd positions and firing quickly. Adept Nature Mage: '''Aoife's clan teach those with the talent for magic a form of nature magic, passed down from generation to generation for hundreds of years. The girl herself, was taught by her Grandmother. Although due to her passing, Aoife never mastered the art. It primarily focuses on healing, growth and repair, but it can also be used as a form of totem magic, to imbue objects with certain offensive, defensive or utilitarian properties. She can do a number of things with this magic, including: : '''Growth Manipulation: Either by using her own energy or that contained in other living organisms, Aoife can transfer this to plants to encourage them to grow and mature at a faster pace. Depending on the amount of energy, and the amount of material she's growing, the pace varies. She can grow an apple in seconds, but wouldn't have anywhere near the amount of energy required to grow a tree. : Healing: In a similar process to the growth manipulation, Aoife can heal wounds on organisms outside of plants. She most commonly does so with humans or domesticated animals. To do so, she coats a flesh wound in organic material such a leaves, vines or flowers, and then transfers the energy from said material into the ability to accelerate the healing process and killing off any infection. This doesn't heal anything instantly, and she needs the Organic material to act as a conduit for the magic, she can't use her own energy to directly heal them. For things that wouldn't normally heal naturally without time and rest, she cannot do anything aside from brew teas and remedies that may help fight the symptoms of a pathogen. : Natural Totems: '''Aoife can place certain 'enchantments' upon objects, based upon the plants she has at her disposal. For example, she could enchant her sword with the properties of a rose. For the next day or so (depending on how much energy she put into it) the sword will have said properties. Whenever it cuts someone, a green mark would be left on the wound. A few seconds later, this would explode with a number of thorns piercing the wound. That being a personal favorite of hers. The possiblities are limited by how much energy she can put into them at the time of enchantment, and what plants she has on her. Some totems will only have one use, where as others would have a duration of use. '''Expert Dancer/Singer: All her life Aoife grew up around her clan's culture of music and art. Everyday was filled with informal dance and singing of a rather unique style. Much of their inspirations comes from the forest, so their music often has soft natural notes, and their dancing is smooth and fluid. Aoife is a prime example of the skill of her folk, and is quite stereotypically, extremely talented in these areas. She can also play the flute, an instrument that often accompanies their festivities. Weaknesses * Trusts most people at first, isn't as wary as she should be when travelling. * Has a distinct lack of knowledge concerning most cultures and customs other than her own. Tends to offend people by not being 'polite'. * Physically she's quite fragile and can't endure much damage. * Her magic can't be used without fresh ingredients, so is limited on the open sea. * She tends not to take fighting seriously until it's sometimes too late. * Aoife is terrible at following a chain of command, often being scolded for that when on ships. * If given the chance, she'll be incredibly lazy, and will try to avoid most actual work. * She has a general ignorance of the world, and an innocent that has yet to be eroded by her travels. * The girl struggles academically. She can read/write, but complex concepts tend to go over her head. Other Whatever you want to include.